Vacationing with the Rooney's
by kjay15
Summary: Luke and Joey spent a surprising amount of time together during the Christmas crossover, maybe something happened between them we didn't get to see... Rated M for Slash.


**Hey guys and gals, time for another one-shot. This time, based off the Jessie and Liv &amp; Maddie crossover. The duo I couldn't keep my eyes off of, were Luke and Joey, who spent a surprisingly lot of time together, and my mind tends to wonder, next thing I knew, boom, story idea. This was just a fun little thing, so it's not really long. But hopefully it's enjoyable. Warning, this story contains gay sex between teenagers, don't like, then don't read. I do not own either shows, or any of the characters, this is pure fiction. Reviews are welcome, and I hope you like it. Enjoy ;) **

* * *

I breathed out, my eyes glaring at the shirtless body running around in front of me. Wondering what his skin felt like, what it felt like to wrap my arms around it, what it felt like to kiss it...

Joey Rooney, the dorky kid that rented out the neighboring vacation house, despite his appaling basketball skills, and the fact he's creepy-obsessed with my sister, I still couldn't keep my eyes off him. The sun was blazing down on us, mixed with the Hawaiian heat, and the fact our bodies were coated in a thin layer of sweat, did not help the situation. My shorts already felt tight.

The ball bounced up and down, his hand movements were that of an amateur, but with a little practice, he could be decent. God, why did he have to be skins?

He ran at me, his face and body determined to get past me to make the basket, but that wouldn't happen. It couldn't. With a quick flick of the wrist, the ball was in my hand. Smirking contently, I slammed my body against his, something I shouldn't have done, and ran to the basket. He watched in awe as I made yet another point.

"Dammit..." I muttered under my breath, feeling my underwear tighten even more.

He walked over to the bench, grabbing his water bottle, I followed his lead, and took a seat next to him.

"I can't believe it," He stated, "Five baskets in a row..."

A smile formed on my face, it was a good game, "You made a few," I replied. He shook his head, "Two Luke, two baskets, and one of them was a pity shot."

He took another swig of water, before smearing off the sweat from his forehead with a rag, "You're way outta my league," he stated, I sighed, knowing he meant in basketball.

My feet swept across the asphalt, standing up quick, "My turn to be skins?"

He nodded as he reached for his shirt, I watched in agony as he clothed his upper body. My hands wondered down to the hem of my shirt, slipping it up and over my head. I followed him back onto the court, my body feeling the intensity of the sun, and feeling his eyes attack my chest.

"You okay?" I asked with a chuckle, seeing his glasses fog up.

I saw the bulge in his shorts, no doubt about it, he was hard. I bounced the ball to him, a shy smirk spreading across my face as he started to dribble, as usual, I slid in front of him as he took the shot. My hand tipped the ball, sending it straight into the rim, with it quickly falling back down. He grunted in frustration, backing up as I grabbed the ball.

"Tell you what, if you make this shot, you're top. If you miss, I am," I announced, seeing the growing tent of Joey's shorts, and quickly passing the ball to him.

"What?" Joey asked, one eyebrow curved. I bit my lower lip, before sliding my hands across my naked torso, tracing my fingers across the thin layer of sweat on my pecs and abs. I soon led my hands down to my crotch, squeezing the already large bulge.

Joey gulped, "Okay..."

He took the shot, and surprisingly, he made it. Had to admit, I was a little excited when I saw the ball rim the basket, before finally taking the deep plunge.

"Yes!" He shouted out, smiling with passion, his eyes filled with lust as his hands gripped by wrists, "Where are we doing this?"

I smirked, "Here's fine."

His lips struck my neck, causing my head to fall back, and moan out as he slid his tongue down to my shoulder, blowing on my sweat-coated skin. His hands gripping my sides, as did mine. The adjacent basketball courts were empty, a few stragglers walking around here and there, but we didn't know them, so who cared?

"Have you done this before?" I asked, his lips still sucking on my skin, leaving a dark blue mark.

He didn't answer, his lips traced up my neck, and quickly locked with mine, our kiss was good. Very good. The sound of us sharing saliva, and the battle between our tongues gave both of us even-harder hard-on's.

His hands slid down under the waistline of my shorts, and firmly squeezed by underwear-clad ass. My knees started to buckle, causing me to latch onto him for support.

"Weak in the knees?" He asked me, smiling, "You broke the kiss just to ask me that?" I replied, before locking my lips with his once again.

We broke apart, and walked towards the pole holding up the basketball hoop. I turned around, my hands wrapped around the pole, and he slowly slid my shorts down to my ankles. I heard his groaning lower when he saw my tight underwear, just a pair of crisp white, boxer-briefs. Skin-tight, I made sure of that.

His hands groped my ass for a good five minutes before he made any progress, his tongue slid down my spine, causing pants of pleasure to fill my throat.

My bulge was soaked, pre-cum seeping out like no tomorrow, his right hand slid across to my chest, where he happily played with my nipples, flicking and taunting the pink nubs, making my moans grow in volume.

"Fuckin' do it already!" I begged, all I got in return was a slap to the ass, erupting a girlish yelp. He grinded his hips against my ass, making sure his hard-on slid between my round cheeks, "You like that baby?" he asked me, whispering it in my ear as he nibbled on it.

My knuckles went white, squeezing the metal pole so tight I was sure it would bend. I licked my lips to comply. Another slap to the ass, the white fabric taking most of the blow.

He dropped his shorts, revealing nothing underneath. His cock was bigger than mine, and it was about to plow my ass with all it's might. He slid the shaft between my cheeks once again, the pre-cum darkening the fabric, making it translucent.

His hand gripped around my bulge, milking it for all it's worth, my head dropped between my arms, who struggled to hold onto the pole, and my knees continued to buckle and shake underneath me. Then, as if were nothing, my ass was stripped naked, the cum-stained underwear slid down my bare legs, hanging around my ankles.

Another cold smack, this time I yelped louder, I could feel the red handprint forming on my hairless cheek, "J-Joey..." I moaned out.

He grabbed my hips and swung me around, my naked body pressed up against him. He pushed me down to my knees, and slapped his pre-cum covered cock across my cheek, and slid it across my lips, leaving a trail of the clear liquid.

"Suck," he commanded. I complied.

My lips wrapped around the nob-like head, with my tongue sliding and dancing across the tip, licking up the copious amount of pre-cum that continued to flood out.

I bobbed, and I bobbed, and I bobbed. My cheeks quickly filled with his cum after I managed to deep-throat him, I noted he didn't last very long. Most of it slid down my throat, while some trickled down my chin, and onto my stomach.

I was pulled back up to my feet, and once again flipped around, my fingers wrapped around the pole, and my ass stuck out like a sore thumb. With one thrust, he got about two-inches inside, I grunted in discomfort, my first cock and it was already so deep inside. Another inch and I was drooling, the head jabbed at my sweet spot more times than I could count, at one point the pleasure was too great, and my eyes started to roll back into my head. I hadn't even realized I had just sprayed my seed across the grass beyond the pole.

He bent me over as I arched my back, my cheek resting on the cold pole, with my hands, sweat trickled down my body, and mixing with his as our legs touched, and with our hips locked together.

Nearly all of him was inside me, thrust after thrust, grunt after grunt, it was so much to take in. My body was milking him, and he flooded my insides with his seed after one last, balls-deep thrust.

Cum slid down my bare legs, and stained the clothes still wrapped around my ankles. He pulled out and pulled up his shorts.

"That was fun," he panted out, his chest rising and falling fast, mine was the same way.

I nodded in agreement, catching my breath, "Same time tomorrow?"


End file.
